


Seven

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Plot, Akatsuki dismantling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Meetings, First Time, Hokage!Naruto, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shippuden, Time Skips, Violence, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been many years since Sasuke left Konoha, but still Naruto refuses to give up on his dreams. And so does Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote almost the entire thing from my smartphone. Don't do that. It's not fun.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

It had been one month since Naruto had failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. The moment he got out of the hospital, he went into his apartment, locked the door and windows, and drew the blinds and no one had seen him since. Several people had attempted to enter his apartment in the 30 days, but each attempt was repelled by a strange, blue-veined red chakra veined that very few had seen before, and even less knew what it was. Many friends found that the more creative or aggressive the attempt was to enter the apartment, the more violently the chakra repelled them. Even Tsunade was unable to enter the boy's apartment, and indeed was repelled several hundred meters when she attempted to punch through a wall.

On the 31st day, the blinds came up, the windows opened, and a smiling, albeit somehow different, Naruto stepped out his door. No one was able to find out what happened in that apartment during those weeks, not even Sakura and Ino, with their ever-so-diligent (and occasionally threatening and violent) efforts. Many of his friends found that though Naruto was still his ever-mischievous-self, the even more guarded look in his eyes seemed to indicate he might've found a new level of maturity.

Over the next 7 years, Naruto's charisma grew and grew, and his kindness knew no bounds. Much of his spare time was spent helping the community, assisting the villagers with their daily chores, and helping to repair anything damaged or broken, without ever asking for payment. Even those that remembered the days of Kyuubi, and had hated Naruto to the depths of their souls, began to warm up to the blonde. Many began realizing the Fourth's dream of Naruto being the real hero from the tragedy of so long ago.

Since that fateful day, Naruto also never lost another fight. He did occasionally draw a match now and then, but even that was rare. He was a constant presence in the training fields, and as the years passed, his body lengthened with age and hardened with training, and as the villagers began warming up to him, one could usually find a gaggle of girls (and sometimes of guys) hiding and giggling nearby to watch the young man train. Such instances brought a gentle smile to the tan face (causing quite a few nosebleeds and faintings amongst his stalkers) when he remembered how irritated his pale friend would become when he was the object of their obsession.

What the people of Konoha also didn't know was that Uzumaki Naruto had dreamed of Uchiha Sasuke every night since the youngest Uchiha had disappeared, and every night, the dream began the same way: each night when Naruto would close his eyes, he would open them in the same forest clearing, with Sasuke standing across from him in that ridiculous outfit Orochimaru had put him in. Every night they greeted each other the same way--

"Dobe." Smirk.

"Teme." Grin.

\--and then they would fight. In 7 years, their greeting didn't change once; and the only other sounds they ever really made were the sounds of sparring. When they would fight, neither held anything back, and it wasn't long before Naruto realized the injuries he was getting in his dreams were still there when he woke up. He also found that though he never lost to anyone when he was awake, he still lost almost every fight with Sasuke.

Exactly one year after Sasuke's disappearance, Naruto opened his eyes to the clearing, and Sasuke, as normal, and his grin faltered at the intense and angry emotions emanating from his dream-friend, as well as a death-glare he hadn't been on the receiving end of for a year.

"Wha-", and Sasuke was upon him, his attacks more vicious than Naruto had ever received. He tried fighting back, but he seemed to have lost most of his steam at the ferociousness and overall surprise of the attack. Before the night was even half over, the blonde lay in a broken, bloody heap at the bottom of a tree. Sasuke sat back on his haunches in front of him, his forearms braced on his thighs as he stared intently into blue eyes. Naruto stared back into black eyes, one of his own fully closed because it was so swollen, the other only half so, and it was that half-masted blue eye swirling with confusion that stared right back into a pair of black ones filled with an unreadable emotion.

The last Uchiha said nothing, and neither did his stare. Naruto didn't know how long he lay there panting, trying to breathe through the tight feeling in his chest that was slowly loosening, probably caused by broken ribs mending themselves, while his friend stared intently back at him, completely still, breathing controlled, and unlike usual, absolutely no injuries--while Naruto always lost their dream-matches, he also always got many hits in. Naruto didn't know how long they stayed like that but when it seemed like the darkest part of the night, Sasuke stood up and walked off. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, so that he only felt a soreness in his bones when he woke up in the morning.

The next night was back to normal, and the blonde didn't question the oddity. As time passed though, he learned Sasuke only became that brutal on the anniversary of his leaving, and so Naruto suffered 5 more beatings over the years, though each one seemed less and less severe the harder and longer he trained.

On the 7-year anniversary of Sasuke's leaving, in memory of the old Cell 7, Naruto fought and beat Tsunade, becoming Rokudaime, the 6th, and youngest, Hokage.

That night, when Rokudaime opened his eyes to his nightly forest clearing, Sasuke wasn't there. He waited for his friend all night to no avail. As the sun breached the horizon, Naruto closed his eyes on his dream and opened them to his apartment, surprised to feel himself almost choking on the intense depression washing through him. Throughout the day, the depression only deepened, until the blonde could barely breathe, much to the concern of his friends, who he simply waved off. When he opened his eyes to an empty forest clearing for the second night in a row, the blonde sagged against a tree, and for the first time in 7 years, the blackness in him welled up, and his breathing became short as he started to hyperventilate. The thought that his reaction wasn't logical didn't stop the air-grasping heaves his lungs were working up.

"Dobe," a soft voice teased, slightly insultingly. The heaves stopped immediately as Naruto's head shot up. Sasuke was standing haughtily, as usual, at the other end of the clearing and Naruto was surprised to see his friend wearing an outfit reminiscent of the one he wore when they were 12, rather than the outfit of Orochimaru's he'd been wearing for the past 7 years. A pale, circular object hung from black rope wrapped around Sasuke's hand. Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"Where the hell have you been, teme!" he growled, glaring at the black-haired man across from him.

"Congratulations, Naruto," Sasuke said, making the blonde start at hearing his name from the lips of the one who had avoided saying his name for the past 7 years. "I had a slight...difficulty in obtaining your present," the dark-haired boy murmured, and tossed the thing in his hand at the blonde. The black string swirled through the air around the object as it flew through the air between the two. Naruto caught it with ease...and found himself looking into the face of Orochimaru. He was so surprised he almost dropped his "present".

"Teme...what..." he began to ask as he looked up, only to find that, during his moment of distraction, Sasuke had moved within mere inches of him.

"For achieving your dream. This," he gestured to Orochimaru's head "is my present to you, and my promise that I will be home soon. You have achieved your dream and so it is time to achieve mine." And with that, Sasuke leaned forward and placed his lips on those of his most precious person, and closed his eyes. Naruto froze for a moment, and then the head fell from his grip and he reached up and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, and began to kiss the pale boy back.

Sasuke had put all he was worth into the kiss, and when the blonde began to respond, it was like something in Sasuke snapped. Naruto suddenly found himself slammed into a tree, and Sasuke's lips leaving his mouth to trail burning kisses across the whisker-like scars on one cheek, across his jawline, and down his neck. Naruto couldn't stop the loud moan that burst out when Sasuke bit him where his neck flowed into his shoulder. At that sound, Sasuke froze while Naruto lay panting against the tree bark. Long fingers lay themselves across blue eyes, covering them and blocking all sight. The loss of vision, accompanied by the surprising kiss, made the blonde feel as if every nerve in his body was tighter, more responsive.

"Until I can complete my dream, you will not see me again." Something was placed in Naruto's hands and he realized it was his "present". "Remember my promise, dobe." Suddenly Sasuke's breath was tickling his ear and Naruto shivered. "Do not lose yourself-I will not let you leave me!" the smooth voice whispered harshly, possessively, and then an equally harsh and possessive set of teeth attacked his neck and the tan boy couldn't help the loud moan that again burst from his lungs. And then just as suddenly as it began, it stopped and Sasuke's presence was gone.

When he opened his eyes to his apartment, he was only slightly surprised to find Orochimaru's head still in his hands.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto turned, his normal smile plastered across his face as he waved at his pink-haired friend.

"Sakura-chan, how many times have I asked you to call me by name?" he chided her.

"Sorry. Habit," she grinned. Then she glared him. "How many times do we have to ask you not to leave a doppelganger in the office?!"

He waved off her complaint. "And how many would-be assassins have ended up captured instead of with their kunai lodged in my heart, or my head, or my coc-" Sakura kicked him in the shin to keep him from saying something she'd regret hearing and he disappeared with a grin and a poof of smoke. She sighed in irritation at yet another doppelganger and turned to look at the still-as-stone figure standing atop the highest lookout in Konoha.

Throughout the day, almost every day, Rokudaime could be seen at the highest lookout, watching over the city, along with the many doppelgangers he left to roam the city. Or so the villagers thought. Very few knew the reason that the blonde kept such a post: to watch for his wayward friend's return. The villagers had the feeling that they shouldn't bother Rokudaime, based off the unusual stiff pose and the even more unusual unsmiling face. Though it had merely been a feeling, rather than a solid piece of widely-known knowledge, it became such when a poor messenger boy (with terribly dumb luck) happened to see the real Naruto before he spotted a doppelganger. The normally talkative blonde was so upset at his post being disrupted that he didn't speak to the boy for a week, and the boy was even about to hang himself outside the Hokage's office after a week of such a silent treatment when Naruto finally forgave him. After that incident, all the villagers made sure to warn newcomers about bothering the Hokage figure they might see atop the lookout post.

Sakura was almost considering going up to see him when the figure was suddenly gone, and then the real Naruto was in front of her, faster than a blink of an eye.

"As I was saying, you know the doppelgangers have come in handy more times than I can count, both before and after I became Hokage."

"I know," she acquiesced, "but it's just easier to speak to you in person." He just gave a gentle smile and escorted his friend back to his office. When they got there, an ANBU was waiting with a spherical package wrapped in black cloth dotted with red clouds. Sakura watched with suspicion as Naruto's cheeks stained pink and a rare soft smile crossed his face, the kind one gets when a lover leaves one a special and thoughtful surprise gift. The gift, however, held something quite different than what other lovers might leave one another: the severed head of an Akatsuki.

Over the past 3 years, every 4 months like clockwork, one of the Akatsuki's heads would show up at the main gate to the city, wrapped in its own cloak. "Number 8," Naruto murmured with a smile. This was the 8th head, out of 9 members, that had been delivered, and every head had been accurately identified, and then destroyed. Happiness swelled inside the blonde's chest, hoping that when the 9th and final head arrived, his friend would come with it.

Most villagers had heard terrible tales about the power of Akatsuki, and though they were glad the menaces were dead, both villager and ANBU alike worried about the person who was killing them. After all, no ordinary person could stand up to them, much less defeat them, and only the kami knew what this mysterious person would do once all of the world's dangers were destroyed. Only Naruto knew who was killing off the organization, but he told no one. His friends, however, had their suspicions, especially when they witnessed that rare smile whenever an ANBU presented him with a severed head.

Later that night, Naruto lay in bed, staring at the ceiling he had painted to look like the stars at night, surrounded by the walls he'd painted to look their forest clearing. He missed Sasuke and their nightly dream sparrings.

"It's been 3 years, teme," he said to his ceiling with a sigh. "I know I took 7 but, damn! At least we saw each other! Hurry your pale ass up." He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes against the depressingly empty room. Next thing he knew, cold fingers were travelling over him, tickling, poking, prodding. He sleepily flapped his hand at it and it stopped momentarily before lightly scratching at a nipple. He gasped and sat upright. Sasuke was standing at the foot of his bed, a familiar spherical-shaped object hanging from his hand. Naruto's heartbeat quickened.

"Hello, Naruto," the impossibly beautiful man smirked.

"Sasuke," the blonde whispered. The object in the Uchiha's hand was tossed at him, and Itachi's head rolled out of its cloak onto the messy bedspread. Naruto stared at it. After a moment, he blew a special whistle hanging from his neck and walked to his window. A moment later, an ANBU appeared and the Hokage passed off the head for identification and destruction. The ninja wisely voiced no comment about the man in the Hokage's room. Once the ninja had gone, Naruto turned around and stood with his back to window, slightly self-conscious he was wearing only boxers.

Sasuke however was now wearing a completely new set of clothes besides his original outfit and the one of Orochimaru's. His lips were, as was typical, smirking, but his eyes were shadowed. Naruto subtly took a deep breath.

"Hello, Sasuke," he finally replied with a grin, and took a step forward. Sasuke took a step forward as well. They continued in this pattern until they were standing just a few centimeters from one another. Sasuke reached up silently with one hand to touch the Hokage's whistle engraved with Konoha's symbol, a special whistle each Hokage carries upon their person at all times, a tool to call the ANBU to them at all times. His fingers then dropped lower to touch the blue crystal pendant given to him by Tsunade so long ago. And finally lowest to trace the tattoo-like seal across the hard angles of the blonde's stomach. Naruto couldn't help the blood rush to the lower portion of his body as the teasing fingers 'accidentally' brushed the skin around the line of his waistband. Last, they reached up to touch the whisker-like scars on hairless cheeks.

"Hello," the man murmured again in his soft, seductive voice. Naruto shivered as though cold, despite the warmth permeating the room, but kept his arms at his sides. The other pale hand reached up and together, cupped the tan face and tilted it up, as its pale counterpart bent down. Naruto's breath was stuck in his throat as pale lips met his, and then they promptly stole the stuck breath away.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and as the blonde began to respond, his fingers began lifting, and slowly travelled up Sasuke's hips, then ribs, then up to wrapping around his biceps. Suddenly, his back was against the wall of his bedroom, without him even realizing he was being moved, and one of Sasuke's hands left his face to draw the blinds. His hands then travelled down to where pale fingers slid under the waistband to grip tan hips and Naruto gasped in surprise as his hips were yanked harshly into Sasuke's, surprising both of them as their erections met each other, causing a delicious friction deep in their groins.

Naruto moaned at the feeling and was promptly thrown onto the bed. Sasuke was on top of him before his heart could beat twice. The next kiss started out as harsh as the first was gentle as they grasped at each other, Sasuke grasping at Naruto's boxers, and Naruto grasping at any and all of Sasuke's clothes. Pale hands smoothed up a tan ribcage, and up muscled arms to push them above a blonde head, where one hand kept them pinned. With the other hand, Sasuke stripped off his shirt. Naruto moaned as his bare chest was brought into contact with Sasuke's, and he strained against his binding.

A dark chuckle spilled out of pale lips as the black-haired man slowly sat up, and quickly ripped off the orange boxers, freeing an excited erection. Naruto's upper body sprang off the bed and shoved Sasuke onto his back, and quickly relieved him of the rest of his clothing as well. Black and blue eyes alike were hooded with unbridled desire as they wrestled for dominance. Several moments later found a panting Naruto once again under a smirking Sasuke as they shared a bruising kiss. As they kissed, one of Sasuke's cold, slick fingers slowly slipped into Naruto's tight ring of muscles.

As Naruto's body tensed from the unexpected intrusion, Sasuke began a trail of harsh kisses and bites along the blonde's chin, neck, and down his chest to his stomach and lower. The same time pale lips took in the weeping erection, a second finger slid into place, causing Naruto's body to surge. The two pale fingers scissored in place, loosening up the muscles for the up-and-coming much larger intrusion. A gasp escaped pink links as the man's prostate was brushed, causing a swirl of tension to gather in his lower belly. The dark chuckle sounded again, causing an intense vibration and the tan body surged again. A few moments later, those delightful lips and fingers suddenly left their enthusiastic jobs, and the blonde nearly sobbed in frustration and anger.

"Calm yourself, my lord," the seductive voice purred, and suddenly Naruto was being invaded by something much larger than fingers, and infinitely more fulfilling. His back bowed towards the bed as his sheets nearly ripped from the grip his fingers held them in while his lover sheathed himself fully. Hot breath panted in his ear and he could feel the body above and behind his trembling with the effort it took to not move. The pain was nearly unbearable at the foreign intrusion, but after a few moments, he shifted his hips and Sasuke took the hint and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Naruto gave another shout, but this time in pleasure. Lips pressed into his shoulder as a kiss and he could feel them lifted in a smirk and he growled in response, slamming his hips back onto Sasuke's erection, satisfied when he heard a responding gasp. After that, the hips behind him fell into a hard, rough pace but Naruto loved it, wanted more. His knee slipped and suddenly he was being penetrated at a different angle and there was something inside of him that made pleasure fizzle through all of his nerves like lightning.

"Sasuke! God! There! Again!" he shouted, unable to do anything further but moan as Sasuke's pace slowly increased in speed and power, that button inside of him being pressed every time. He let out another shout of pleasure when a hand wrapped firmly around his cock and began pumping with his thrusts. It wasn't long before that coil inside him was getting too tight.

"Ungh...Saaaassssuuuuke!" he moaned as he came, pale fingers still pumping him, drawing out the orgasm.

"Naruto..." his lover groaned not even a minute later, and he could feel the pulses inside him as he pumped out his own orgasm. When the shocks subsided, Sasuke withdrew from him and he fell to his stomach, panting. He half expected for Sasuke to up and leave, or to disappear like another one of their dreams, but he could feel the bed dip as the pale man laid next to him, gathering him to his chest. Naruto smothered his silly grin into his pillow before he was flipped over to face black eyes. He held his hand up to cover his lips and a dark eyebrow lifted.

"Why are you smiling like that?" the smooth voice asked, one he had waited a long time to hear.

"I'm not smiling," he denied, the grin growing even more.

"Hn." Slim fingers grasped his and pulled them away from his face, pinning the hands above blonde hair. Naruto only turned his head to the pillow, unable to hide his smile. The brunette suddenly jumped up to straddle the tan waist, using just one of his hands to pin the wrists, the other to turn the still-smiling face to his. The Hokage tried to frown but still couldn't remove the smile, and it appeared infectious as paler lips began to tilt.

"Why are you smiling, Naruto?"

"Well, as the Hokage, it's good to see a missing ninja become...un-missing," Naruto tried to reason, still grinning.

"Hm. Is that all?"

"Well, Sakura will be really happy to see you again."

"But I will not. Why. Are. You. Smiling. Naruto?"

"Well..." his voice dropped to a whisper. ”I am really happy to see you again." Pale lips tilted into a true smile, one of its first one in years.

"That's funny," he started, leaning down to engage his Hokage in slow, slow, passionate kiss, the simple action rebuilding the fire inside them both. "I seem to be very happy to see you again as well." Naruto pulled his hands from the grip and rolled his lover over, pulling his head up to meet his for another kiss.

"I've waited seven years for you, Sasuke. I don't think you know how happy I am to see you," he told the man beneath him, rolling his hips into the other's.

"I know," came the breathy response as the blonde was rolled right back onto his back. "I will not apologize, but I can offer my next seven years to you alone." Temperatures, and erections, began to rise once again.

"What if I want more than seven years?" the blonde moaned, tilting his neck for Sasuke's lips to plunder.

"Then I shall offer again in another seven years." Lips, tongue, and teeth worked together to create an enormous hickey along the tan neck, for all to see who the Hokage really belonged to.

"Good."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91626014833/seven)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
